pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
System S
System S is an extraterrestrial solar system located in the far away galaxy of Computer C, the galaxy where most of The Adventure Series Universe is set. System S has one star, System C and 7 planets, 3 of which - MAC C, Linux L, and PC C, have life, with MAC C and Linux L having known intelligent life. Stars System C Main article: System C System C is a G8V star (if Xoran got the math right, which may not be the case) , with 0.915 M☉, 0.909 R☉, and a surface temperature of 5493 degrees Kelvin, or 5220 degrees Celcius. It is significantly older than the Sun, although by how much is as of yet unknown. It is however mentioned in The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313 that the planet Linux L was formed by another planet colliding with PC C 7 billion years ago. Planets As of yet, distances, tilts and exact sizes of some planets are yet to be determined. MAC A MAC A is a foolish Mercury clone, with no atmosphere of note and very high temperatures. Not much is known about it. MAC B MAC B is a venusesque planet, with a very dense atmosphere, and murderously hot temperatures. Not much is known about it, and it is not habitable. MAC C Main article: MAC C MAC C is a very habitable and terrestrial planet, with earthlike temperatures, and an earthlike atmosphere. The iron core is however much larger than Earth's, and the planet is significantly smaller than Earth. There is only one known country on MAC C, The PC Guy Empire. Linux L Main article: Linux L Linux L is a small, habitable but cold terrestrial planet, with an earthlike but thin atmosphere. It is the home of the Linux Guys, a species of penguin-like lifeforms. The colors of Linux L and anything originating there are inverted. PC C Main article: PC C PC C is a large, barely habitable terrestrial planet, with very hot temperatures. It was the original home of the PC Guys, who have since fled to MAC C due to methane leaking into the atmosphere. PC D PC D is a gas giant, and the largest planet in the solar system. Not much is known about it. PC E PC E is an ice giant (like Uranus and Neptune), with the most eccentric orbit of any planet in the system, at an eccentricity of 0.130 (0 is a perfect circle, and anything less than 1 is an orbit, as opposed to a path that briefly passes near an object). It Not much is known about it. Dwarf Planets ChromeOS C ChromeOS C is a dwarf planet, in a 2:3 mean motion resonance with PC E. Unix U Unix U is a dwarf planet, in a 3:5 mean motion resonance with PC E. Moons Moons in inner System S are mostly rocky (silicate, iron and aluminium) whereas moons in outer System S are mostly icy (solid water, ammonia and methane) * MAC A: 0 * MAC B :1 small * MAC C: 1 large * Linux L: 4 small * PC C: 6 small, 1 medium * PC D: 50 small 8 medium 5 large * PC E: 40 small 5 medium 2 large * ChromeOS C: 2 small * Unix U: 3 small Astroids System S has one asteroid belt, located in the same region as PC E, ChromeOS C and Unix U. It s similar to the Kuiper belt in Earth's solar system.Category:Astronomical